


The Mysterious Composer

by tinacita



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina is asked to choreograph a special piece and goes to meet the composer ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Composer

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream that I had, where I actually choreographed a dance to "Spooky Action to Distance" from the "Only Lovers Left Alive" soundtrack. It's my favorite piece from the movie, although the whole soundtrack is amazing!
> 
> There may be a part 2 ...

I was struggling, and badly. For 3 weeks I’ve been trying to choreograph this dance with no success … at all.

When Adam played for me, I was enthralled. It was a fascinating piece of music, and I was so excited to begin. And then it stopped. Now, there’s nothing.

To make matters worse, I am supposed to show the director my dance next week. So I took a day off to refresh and contemplate my options.

My choices were all unappealing, and not dancing for the entire day also didn’t help. So I decided that there was only 1 thing to do.

Sitting in the cab, I recalled my first trip out here …

_I was so nervous, and I had no idea why. I was only on my way to meet a composer._

_As we drove farther away from the city, my nerves were getting the better of me. What if he was some sort of strange recluse? Or worse, what if he was a reclusive pervert?_

_Thankfully before my mind could spiral any further out of control, we arrived._

_“Are you sure this is the correct address?” I asked._

_The large house seemed dilapidated, and in total disrepair. I could barely make out the sidewalk through the tall grass and weeds._

_“Yes. 22.50$,” the cabbie said flatly._

_Handing over the cash, I hesitantly got out of the cab. I slowly made my way to the house, not noticing the movement of the curtains on the 3rd floor._

_Carefully maneuvering my way up the decaying concrete steps, I rang the bell. I was about to ring again, when a voice startled me._

_“May I help you?”_

_Looking around for some sort of speaker and finding none, I merely answered, “Um … my name is Christina. I’m …”_

_“You are the dancer from Carmen’s company. Please come in.”_

_The door unlocked and I headed inside. I had expected someone to be waiting for me, but there was no one._

_Glancing around the corner, I saw a beautiful grand piano. I walked into the room, captivated by the exquisite instrument. I was so mesmerized that I never even heard him enter the room._

_“Christina …”_

_I jumped at the sound of his voice, and turned around. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw._

_He was tall and slender, but with sinewy muscles. He had a head full of black hair which shielded part of his face. He was wearing tight black jeans, a black shirt which was unbuttoned, and no shoes._

_As I stood there with my mouth hanging open, he also gave me the once over._

_He started to walk over to me, and I tried to shut my mouth, or at least acknowledge him, but I couldn’t._

_"It is quite impressive, isn’t it?” he said quietly, sitting down at the piano. Before I could even attempt responding, he began to play. I was enchanted by the grace of his fingers moving so gently over the keys._

_I gasped when I realized what he was playing._

_“’La campanella’ by Liszt,” I whispered._

_“Very good Christina,” he replied …_

Maneuvering the jungle yet again, I scaled the crumbling steps once more and rang the bell.

Just like last time, Adam’s voice appeared from nowhere.

“Christina … how may I help you?” he asked.

I answered, “I need to speak with you.”

There was a very long pause before he replied.

“Why?”

Taking a deep breath, I answered, “I need your help … desperately.”

After another minute, the door finally opened. Not knowing where he was, I returned to the side room with the piano.

I sat down in the one chair, waiting for the mysterious composer to arrive. Again, my mind wandered, thinking about why I was here …

_Several weeks ago, the director of my company called me into her office and told me that I been chosen to dance a new piece. She said it was unique, and that I was perfect for it._

_Admittedly, I was flattered and extremely honored. But I was also confused. Even though I have been a featured dance, I have never danced a solo. And that’s what this piece is._

_The director wouldn’t tell me anything about the piece either. She told me that I needed to meet with the composer and that once I listened to the music, it would all become clear._

_In the 9 years that I’d been with the company, I’d never known the director to make a horrible choice. She has made some very bizarre ones, but they all seem to work out..._

Another minute or two passed before Adam quietly entered.

“Christina …” he said.

I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped my lips. He was standing there clad only in a striped silk robe.

Bizarrely, he seemed unconcerned greeting his guest in so little.

“You said that you needed my help?” he inquired.

I stood slowly, trying to gather my thoughts.

“Yes.”

When I didn’t continue, Adam did.

“With what can I assist you?”

“I … uh,” I stammered, unable to formulate a sentence amidst my embarrassment.

Glancing up, I saw him slump down in the other chair.

“You don’t like the music, do you?” he asked softly.

“No! I adore it!” I protested. “But, for some reason, I’m stuck.”

Adam looked up me, studying my expression. It was as if he was trying to read my mind.

“Stuck?” he questioned.

I returned to my chair, looking down at my hands. This was utterly embarrassing to admit.

Sighing, I began. “I love the piece you created. And I was so excited when I left. But when I got into the studio and played it, it seemed … different. I didn’t feel the same way as when you played it for me. So I’ve been unable to choreograph anything, and Carmen wants to see what I have done next week.”

“So you came to see me …”

“I came to see you in the hope that you can re-inspire me. Maybe if you were to play it for me again?” I continued.

Adam regarded me for what felt like an eternity. His eyes were on me the entire time, and I had to look away as it was so intense.

He stood up, and extended his hand.

“Come with me Christina.”

I took his hand, which was slightly cool, and allowed him to lead me upstairs.

The house was … unique. There were books everywhere, and I noticed the strangest things lying around in unusual places.

He guided me through a maze of rooms and up a 2nd staircase which led to the 3rd floor. I was so stunned that Adam had to gently tug me into the room.

The entire floor was his music studio. He had apparently taken out some walls, and created a huge singular space. I was in awe at the sheer amount of instruments I saw.

Plus, there was a wide array of recording equipment. Some of it even looked antique. The only furniture was a loveseat against the one wall, and what appeared to be a dining room chair.

Hearing a low chuckle, I looked up to see Adam smirking at me.

“You like my studio, eh?”

“It’s amazing!” I replied.

He gestured to the loveseat. “Please, sit down.”

I carefully made my way there, stepping over and around instruments. Sitting down, I watched, fascinated, as he rearranged things, creating an open space in the middle of the floor.

Adam then knelt before me, and started to remove my shoes.

Before I could protest or question him, he pulled me up off the loveseat and removed my coat.

Guiding me to the center of the room, he turned and looked at me for a moment. Staring into his dark eyes was unnerving, and a bit arousing.

He then went over to a rack of electric guitars, and gently selected one. He picked it up with such care, and looked at it so lovingly … it was breathtaking.

I watched, entranced, as he slid the strap over his neck and shoulder. Adam then closed his eyes, and began to play. Watching him play was … ethereal.

He played the whole piece, and it was incredible. It sounded so much richer, and more profound than it did on the recording.

When he finished, Adam opened his eyes and looked at me. We stared at each for a few moments before he spoke.

“Better?” he asked.

Smiling, I replied, “It sounds so much more amazing. There’s such depth, and passion. I can’t seem to hear that on the recording.”

His features softened, as if he was going to smile. He nodded, and then gestured to me.

“Now it’s your turn,” he said.

“My turn?” I asked, confused.

“Yes. Close your eyes,” he gently commanded.

I looked at him quizzically, not understanding.

“Christina, close your eyes,” he mandated yet again.

Still unsure, I did as I was told.

Adam watched me for a few moments, smiling. He went over to the one table and turned on his video camera. Then he started to play the piece again.

As I heard the opening chords, I smiled.

Without realizing it, I began to dance. It was as if the music had possessed me, and was moving me of its own accord. It flowed through me, willing me to create the movements that I felt.

When Adam finished, I stopped, and opened my eyes. He was grinning at me.

“Well done,” he said.

Sighing, I responded, “That was extraordinary. I’ve never experienced anything like that before.”

He nodded, saying, “I’m going to play it one last time for you. Close your eyes.”

I did, waiting a few moments before Adam started again. This time, I think I felt the music even more acutely. It was becoming a part of me.

After Adam finished, I stood still, eyes still shut. He turned off his camera, and walked up to me. I never even realized it until I felt his hand on my shoulder.

Opening my eyes, I gasped slightly as he was standing so close to me. Neither one of us spoke; we merely looked deeply into each other’s eyes.

Adam then turned away from me and started doing something on one of his laptops. Letting out the breath I had apparently been holding, I slowly found my way back to the couch.

He was walking over to me as I put my shoes back on. I stood up as he held out his hand.

He gently placed a thumb drive in my palm. I looked up at him curiously.

“It’s a recording of you dancing while I played,” he explained.

“Oh my god,” I whispered.

“Hopefully this will aid in your choreography, and Carmen will be pleased,” he continued.

I was speechless as I stared at the small device in my hand. I looked up to find him watching me closely.

“I … I don’t know what to say…” I muttered.

“You don’t have to say anything. Now, it’s getting … late … and the cab I arranged for you should be here shortly,” he said softly.

Still drawn to his gaze, I let him lead me back downstairs to the front door. Just as we reached the landing, I noticed the approaching headlights.

Before he opened the door, I stopped him.

“Adam,” I said quietly.

He nodded, and placed a sweet kiss on my hand.

As I slowly navigated the disintegrating steps and ensuing jungle, I thought about what had just transpired.

I got in to the cab and gave the driver my address. On the way home, I should’ve been thinking about the dance. Instead, all I could think of Adam’s penetrating stare and his cool lips on my hand …

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and please feel free to comment :)


End file.
